17
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max- grungy girl by day, party girl by night. No one knows of her secret adventures in the nightlife, not even her best friends. Max is friends with the older, party people and her old life is slowly fading. Confident that her secret won't leak, Max get's more careless about her secret and the new boy, Fang, soon catches on. Knowing her secret he blackmails her into helping him.
1. Chapter 1

The door closed quietly behind me and I couldn't help but giggle as I leaned against the wall to take off my high heels. Sneaking by was just too easy now. A sly smile curled on my lips and I walked quietly up to my room, skipping the steps that always creak when you step on them.

I finally made it to my room when suddenly I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I cringed and turned to see my older brother, Mikey. _Damn it!_ I thought to myself angrily, I forgot he was back. "Max?" I sent him an innocent smile and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, big bro?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he looked me up and down, "Where were you?" I shrugged and picked at my nails.

"Out and about, you know how it is." I flashed him a smile and mimicked him by crossing my arms seriously. "Why?"

He gave me a hard look and my smile brightened, "Where have you been, Max? I'm serious." I rolled my eyes at his serious tone and stood up straight, picking up my heels by the strap with my forefinger.

"With some friends, we wanted to have some fun, you know, relax a little before the big tests come? We just thought maybe we could go out and just let go, forget that this may determine your future and whatnot. Come on, Mikey, I know you know what I mean." I gave him a look and he sighed, looking discontented by me but just shook his head.

"Sometimes too much fun isn't fun, Max. You'll learn that later though." I scoffed and waved at him over my shoulder as I closed my room door behind me.

"All fun is fun," I muttered to myself as I threw my heels somewhere to the side. Uncaring about my skin-tight dress I dropped onto my bed and curled in the sheets, not bothering to change or wash my face.

* * *

I woke up with a headache and groaned, "Ugh." I heard laughter down the hallway and I glared at my door.

"TOO MUCH FUN IS NOT FUN!" I heard Mikey call out as he passed and I threw my pillow at my door in frustration.

"GO TO HELL!" More laughter. I glared at the door and rolled back onto my stomach, curling the pillow underneath me, my cheek placed on the bright pink pillow.

I was on the verge of sleep when suddenly my mom came in. _Thanks for knocking,_ I thought snidely.

"Come on, you have school today, Max." I turned my head to look away from her, hinting at her to leave me alone.

"Max. Come on, get up." Suddenly she was at my side, grabbing handfuls of my blanket.

"No," I moaned, grabbing it all back. "Leave me alone…"

I heard my mom sigh and run a hand through her hair. "We have new neighbors, Max."

"Why are you still here?" I asked in a raspy voice, not caring about the damn neighbors.

"We've invited them to come over for dinner, so I want you home right after school to help me cook." I groaned into my pillow, cursing the world.

"Oh, and Max?" My mom called from the doorway, "You're math teacher called, err… Mr. Waybright, he told me you're failing his class." I groaned some more, why does life hate me?

"So I told him to assign you a tutor. Every Wednesday you'll be going to the library for two hours to study what you've learned and what you've already learned. Mr. Waybright has generously agreed to let you retake the exam that you failed, and failed to tell _me_ about. I expect only the best, Max. No more, no less. Now get out of bed or I'll send Mikey up."

And with that she left.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" I yelled after her, slowly dragging myself out of bed. My feet hurt and my legs were sore from too much dancing. I think the four inch heels had something to do with that, too. I rubbed my calves and stripped out of my dress. Well, Anna's dress, really, but she gave it to me so I guess it's mine.

After getting dressed in my ripped tights, red flannel shirt and my ratty converse I shouldered my backpack/purse, put on my Ray Bands and walked downstairs. "Later loser!" Mikey yelled after me. I flipped him off and got into my car.

* * *

Once at school there was talk of 'the new hotties' and their little sister 'ripe for the picking'. _Pigs_. I pushed my sunglasses onto my head and searched for my friends.

"MAX!" I heard Nudge yell and smirked at her as I walked over to their table.

"Hey guys," I said, my tone subdued and tired. I pushed Noah out of his seat and plopped tiredly into his seat. I rested my head on my crossed arms and stared at the road.

"Late night?" Iggy asked sitting down next to me. He leaned his head down and stared widely into my eyes making me chuckle.

"Something like that…" I trailed off with a sly smile, _oh if only they knew._ He raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged. "Mr. Waybright won't get off my damn back and he called my parents. My mom won't stop giving me grief. So I failed a test, what's the big fucking deal?" I asked sitting up with a new found energy.

"I mean, she even got me some tutor and I have to go and retake that test which I'm likely to fail. Again! So what's the point?" I asked, exasperated at her cruelty.

"You know she's only looking out for you, right?" Nudge asked in her sweet little voice. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent. I almost laughed at her, how could she be so innocent at seventeen? She really needs to grow up, but I smiled anyway.

"So? It still pisses me off." My group laughed and I suddenly wondered what they would think of my night outings with the "elders". They weren't even that much older.

"Whoa…" Ella said, suddenly appearing at my right. I followed her trail of sight and saw her staring at the guy that just roared through the parking lot. He took off his helmet, almost too slowly, and shook out his black hair. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and rolled my eyes.

"Attention whore." Nudge gaped at me and then turned her gape to the new boy.

"Any boy with that body _deserves_ all this attention," She said in a shocked tone and I chuckled at her face.

"He's not that hot," I said with a shrug, comparing him to Dylan. This boy just didn't do it for me; he was still a baby, but Dylan… A small smile danced on my lips and I laughed a little.

"Not… that… hot?" Nudge and Ella were gaping at me as I shrugged.

"What?"

They both shared a look and shook their heads, "You're really scaring me, Max." Nudge nodded in agreement, looking me over slowly.

"Maaaax…. Do you have something you want to tell us?" Nudge shoved Iggy out of his seat and squished me into Ella, who was suddenly on my right.

"What's up with people pushing us boys off chairs?!" Iggy whined, standing up rubbing his butt. I grinned at him sweetly and Nudge laughed.

"Sorry, Iggy," She said, flushing from embarrassment. I shook my head and chuckled a little.

"I'm not," I scoffed, "nope, I regret nothing." Noah came up behind me and I followed him with my eyes warily. "Whatcha doing…?" Then suddenly his hands shot out and messed up my hair. I let out a little squeal and whacked his arms away from me as he laughed.

"Idiot," I muttered, flattening my wavy hair down, brushing my fingers through the knots. "Don't you know not to touch a girl's hair? It's their most prized possession."

Iggy looked confused and turned to me, "I thought their most prized possession was their cherry…"

Ella whacked Iggy's head and he cackled evilly. She glared at him then turned back to me with a sympathetic smile, "So… Max? You have something to say?"

I gave her a confused look and slowly shook my head. "Nooo… I don't think so…" I wondered suddenly if she knew what my 'late study-nights' weren't really studying. I mean, it's kind of obvious that I'm not studying; hello I failed a test, apparently one of the easiest too.

Nudge rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulder's turning me to her, leaning in real close. I leaned back in horror, my eyes wide, "What the hell?"

"Are you a lesbian?" I gaped at her and then started laughing. Once I started I couldn't stop. I kept on laughing and laughing. Nudge gave me a sympathetic look and gave Ella a nod.

"Yep, she's in denial."

I finally stopped laughing and gave them my most serious look (which wasn't too serious), "I'm not gay, you idiots." They let out a relieved sigh and laughed to each other.

Then suddenly Nudge looked at me in horror, "That wasn't a test, was it? To see if we would accept you if you were. 'Cause you know we would totally be on board with the whole 'I-like-chicks' thing. In fact, I wouldn't mind having a gay best friend. Hey Iggy? Do me a favor and start dating guys; I want a gay best friend! Ooh, maybe the new kid's gay; you know what they say the hot ones are always gay..."

I sighed and blocked her out; there she went, off on another rant of hers. I looked up and saw the boy still leaning against his motorcycle flirting with the girls encircling him like a bunch of fan girls. Suddenly he turned and met my eye. He smirked at me and sent me a wink; I just rolled my eyes, _boys…_ He chuckled and turned back to his girls. My head began to throb and I groaned quietly. I need some aspirin. I didn't even drink that much last night! I shouldn't have this big of a headache, I made a face and grabbed my bag, standing up suddenly.

"Hey guys, I have to go to my locker and get something, I'll see you later." I walked away, waving at them over my shoulder. I took the side entrance to limit the amount of kids I have to face. I pushed through the green metal doors and walked through the semi-empty halls until I reached my locker. Bottom, sadly. I squatted down and spun in my combination. I just opened it when suddenly a hand came over my shoulder and slammed it shut. I fell back in shock, sitting on the hard tiles staring up at the new kid as he smirked down at me.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, getting up angrily. His smirk just widened and my glare hardened. What a jerk. He chuckled silently at my face and I flipped him off before turning back to my locker. I spun in the combination again and opened it, this time opening it all the way before he tried to close it again. I slapped his hand away, seconds before he hit the locker door. I glared up at him and elbowed his knee, hoping to get him off my back. I turned back to my locker and looked for my aspirin bottle. I shoved around my notebooks and other junk I had in there until I found the small white bottle. I opened the case and popped one of the little red-orange tablets, swallowing it dry. I brushed my fingers through my hair, running my tongue over my teeth, and applied some eye liner using the mirror in the very back of my locker. How I got it to fit in there is still a shock to me, but it's come in handy more than once so who really cares how it got in?

I stood up and was about to kick my locker closed when suddenly a boot clad foot kicked it shut for me. I looked up and saw the new kid smirking evilly at me with his arms crossed. "What?" I threw my arms up in exasperation, waiting for an answer to why he won't leave me alone.

"I thought you weren't allowed to have any medicine with you. You're supposed to give it to the office and take it there." I rolled my eyes and shoved past him.

So not worth my time.

But apparently the newbie had nothing better to do because he followed me down the hall like a little puppy until I finally got tired of all the odd stares being sent my way. I finally turned on my heel and gave him an expectant look. "What do you want?"

He shrugged and I waited. "Well?" He only blinked. Once, twice, thrice and that's when I lost it.

"Leave me alone, you stalker!" I shouted before turning around again and stormed off, his quiet laughter ringing in my ears all the way to my first class.

Idiot.

* * *

By lunchtime I was already sick of school. It turns out, newbie's name was Nicholas but he preferred Fang, weirdo. It also appears that he's in my first two classes, YAY! I glared at nothing as I shoved my way around the few people that didn't move when I walked past. No one's really, entirely, scared of me, but apparently, they're intimidated by me. Why? Who knows, I only know what Iggy so often tells me.

Once at my locker I stared at it for a couple seconds before I made up my mind, I wasn't going to endure this any longer. I opened my locker and hid my phone in it, texting the one person that I knew would pick me up no matter where or what he was doing.

**Come pick me up? Plz. Thnx xoxo Max**

I pressed sent and shoved it back in my backpack. I grabbed my sunglasses that were thrown on top of all my other stuff and shoved them on my nose. I closed the locker and stood up; walking towards the school exit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Iggy asked, grabbing me shoulders and effectively turning me around to walk me towards the patio lunch area.

I groaned and shook his hands off my shoulders, "I'm not feeling well Iggy, and I already got the needed notes for math," I lied, "so my mom won't be mad. Come on, Ig, let me go." Maybe it was the plead in my voice or maybe it was because I sounded as defeated as I felt because he sighed and turned me around.

"Max, get better, okay? Nudge and Ella have been worried about you. You're always tired lately and you never have time for them anymore, really. What's wrong?" I felt a pang in my chest and turned back to see the distress in his face. I smiled sweetly at him and shrugged.

"I'm failing math Igs. _Math_, my _best_ subject. How much lower can I sink?" I should be an actor, that's how great I was just then. But somewhere inside me it hurt knowing that he believed me so easily. I kind of wanted him to call me out on my lie, but it never happened, he just nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Maybe the tutor will help, you'll be fine Max; you always are." And then he turned and disappeared in the crowd. I looked at him walk away and had mixed feelings about the situation. Iggy was one of my best friends and I could feel the distance between us getting wider, only I could barely feel anything about it. I had new best friends now, ones that understood everything about me, sure they were older but that's partially the reason I'm friends with them, the experiences were incredible.

I opened the front doors and a blast of cold air blew my wavy hair back. I smiled a little as the cold wind soothed my head. I closed my eyes for a second, taking it in, before I heard an obnoxious honk. I opened my eyes and smirked at the boy slightly leaning onto the passenger seat, "Need a ride?!" I laughed and ran over to his car, sliding into passenger seat. I grinned over at him as he drove off, the wind whipping through long, blond/brown hair. I raised my arms above my head and leaned back smiling up at the sky, a bubbly laugh escaping my lips.

I sat back regularly and grinned over at him, "Thanks." He sent me a smile that sent shocks through me.

"Any time," He replied over the roar of the wind. "Where to?" I thought about it for a second before smirking over to him. He laughed at my face, immediately knowing where I wanted to go. He suddenly swerved into the next lane and made a quick U-turn, driving towards our new destination.

This should be fun.

**A/N: I know, I know, _another_? But yes, after listening to the song 17 by Sky Ferreira I just had to write this! I was so inspired so... here it is. R&R! :)**

**~*~Tattooed Wings~*~  
**

**"Up on the hill across the blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed"  
**

**Swedish House Mafia- Don't You Worry Child  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Unedited or whatever. Oh and any 1D haters sorry for the quote at the bottom, I'm sorry I just had to :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Max's Pov

I kicked off my converse and pushed up my tights as best as I could and got out of the car. I leaned against the door, smiling over to Dylan, "Thanks again," I said with a sweet smile.

He grinned back at me and looked at the rolling waves and back at me. I leaned closer to him and he leaned in, the car making it hard to get any closer, "Race ya!" I whisper-yelled and ran towards the water laughing.

"CHEATER!" I heard him yell as he gained on me. I just laughed some more and tried to push myself faster, but I've never been much of a runner and he quickly caught up with me. He tackled my laughing figure to the ground, trapping me underneath him. He grinned down at me and I glared him playfully, hitting his chest.

"I so would've won if you hadn't knocked me down," I pouted making him chuckle.

He leaned down closer to me making my breath hitch; did he know the effect he had on me? I'm almost a hundred percent sure he does, because I knew that he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't, it's who he was. "I'm sure you would've," He said in a low voice making my stomach roll and dip uncomfortably.

"I so would've," I said, my voice quivering embarrassingly. He grinned at my reaction and, maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I saw his eyes flick to my lips for the slightest of seconds. I was definitely imagining this, I _had_ to be.

"Mhm, there was no possible way for me to beat you, Max," Dylan said, his voice husky as he leaned closer to me. I felt my eyelids drooping as he got closer and closer. His lips were barely a breath away and all I had to do was lean just a little bit closer…

My damn phone chose they worst possible time to go off. I heard him groan a little before rolling off of me. I forced my heart to slow down and for my voice to be sweet and not totally pissed at whoever just ruined my moment. "Hello?"

"Max? Where are you?!" Mikey demanded over the phone. I pulled the phone from my ear and looked at the clock; I was supposedly still in school… Whoops, silly me.

"School," I said with a shrug. I heard Dylan laugh next to me and I whacked his arm, giving him a look. If he didn't shut up it'd be harder to convince my over-protective brother that I was, truly, at school.

"So why are you talking to me?" I scowled at the thought and Dylan hid his cough behind his fist, I glared at him and he 'coughed' some more.

"I'm in the bathroom, you dumbo. You caught me at a good time," I lied with a scowl. Worst timing ever, Mikey.

"Then you want to explain why our house just got a call saying that 'Maximum Martinez was absent for sixth period', hmm?" I closed my eyes and groaned silently. I'm an idiot, of course they would call they're required to call every period a student isn't there.

"I felt sick," I said with a shrug, "so I asked Iggy if I could borrow his car and go for a drive. It took a lot of arguing but he finally gave in." There was a long period of silence before I heard a rustle on the other side of the line.

"Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely worried and I mentally patted myself on my back. I'm FREEEEE! Dylan smirked at me and I whacked his head, turning away to hide the heat in my cheeks. I hate blushing; it's so embarrassing and tells almost exactly what you're thinking.

"Yeah," I said making my voice more tired and exhausted, "just been a long day." I almost felt bad for lying to him but I knew he would freak out if I told him the truth. And plus, what he doesn't know won't kill him.

"Okay… just feel better and don't do it again, kay? It might be mom next time, you know how she is."

I smiled at that and nodded even thought he couldn't see me, "I gotta go before the teacher sends someone looking for me, bye!" I hung up before he could reply and put my phone away.

"Well, you've gotten better at lying." I gave him a dry look and he chuckled, turning his head to the rolling waves.

I smiled at the ocean and leaned my head back a little to feel the wind on my face, it felt nice, calming, relaxing—something I desperately needed. I felt Dylan's stare on my face and forced the blush down, pretending not to notice it. I wondered if a guy like Dylan could ever like me and I figured that he could. _You're delusional,_ my mind told me and I wanted to laugh. I should be admitted into a mental hospital, I talk to myself for fucks sake.

Dylan stood up next to me and I looked up at him, using my hand to block the sun from my eyes. "Whatcha do- AH!" I squealed as he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I playfully hit his back as he brought us closer to the cold water.

Once he was waist deep he asked me if I was ready and I screamed no. "Too bad." His voice was amused and smug as he dropped me in the freezing water. I quickly shot out of it, gasping from shock. My wet hair hung in my face as all my clothes clung to my body, my poor shirt was ruined. I gaped at him from beneath my hair and he laughed at my appearance.

I glared at him and slid my hand over the water, spraying him with water, but I only made him laugh more. 'You asshole!" I screamed, trying to bite down the laugh forming in my throat. I pushed my hair out of my face and kept pelting him with water. He put his hands up to cover his face but before we knew it we were both soaked in the cold salt water. There was no way I could go home like this, my mom would kill me and my brother would never trust me again, not something I needed at the moment.

I crossed my arms and pouted at him, "How am I supposed to go home looking like a drowned cat?" I demanded and he just laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he forced himself to stop laughing, but every few seconds he would cough to hide a laugh. "You could always clean up at mine." His words made my insides heat up and it took all my power to force down the blush that was rising rapidly.

I shrugged, acting nonchalant, "Sure."

He grinned cheekily at me, "Race ya back!" And I laughed at him as he failed to run out of the water, only following him once he was safe on the beach. Today was fun, but I was still confused about that almost-kiss thing, did Dylan like me? Or was it all in my head?

* * *

I've been to Dylan's house before but I was drunk and with all our other friends so I was disoriented and not paying attention to anything. It was nothing special, just a normal apartment with black leather for furniture, a flat screen with gaming devices scattered near it, a bar off to the side, a bare hallway and all his other rooms. It wasn't as dirty as my brother's room but it wasn't exactly squeaky clean either. I can't really complain because my own room is pretty messy.

I found it awkward showering in his shower and even more awkward when I was waiting in one of his sweatshirts for my own clothes to dry. Sure he was in the bathroom at this time but it was still awkward knowing he was only a few feet away from me naked. God, I'm a perv. My clothes were done drying before he was done so I quickly showered and sat in one of the couches flipping through the channels, not really looking for anything as I waited.

Before I knew it we were back in his car driving to my house. "Wait," I said suddenly, making him freak out and slam on the brakes. He gave me a freaked out look and I giggled a little, making him glare at me before cracking out a smile.

"What?"

"I don't end school until 3:30 and I don't get home until four."

"So?" he asked. I gave him a look and then a pointed look at the clock on his radio. "Oh."

"Yeah," I said slowly, dragging out the 'ah'. "We still have a half an hour…" A loud honk came from behind us, reminding the both of us that we were sitting still in the middle of the road, causing a jam. He quickly pulled into drive and shot forward.

"So, where to?" I shrugged, not knowing where I would want to go right now, I already went to the beach, I had no other urges yet so…

"You're turn." He grinned at me and I gave him a scared looked, "Should I be scared?"

He shrugged, "Depends on what you're scared of." He shot me a grin and went into the very last lane on the right. I gave him a confused look, waiting for an explanation but he just grinned at me. I guess I was going to have to wait.

We were driving for only ten minutes when we finally stopped in front of McDonalds, I gave him a look that said 'really?' and he just shrugged. "Why would I be scared of McDonalds?"

Another shrug, "Hey, you could be terrified of Ronald McDonald and therefore have a fear of McDonalds, see totally logical." I whacked his head and he laughed, opening the door for me. Now that I thought about it, I as starving. I totally skipped lunch and had ran at my top speed so naturally I would be hungry. The close proximity of Dylan had made me forget (pitiful, I _know_) but now that I was surrounded by the food from heaven I was starved.

We sat and ate talking about our next outing, this awesome new club called 'the Raven' that was opening tomorrow so we could go on Saturday. Perfect. I also told him that I had to cancel the plans tonight because my evil parents decided to invite the new neighbors over for dinner. He seemed sad but said it was okay and we continued talking about the new club, totally ignoring what happened at the beach. I couldn't help but want to ask him what happened at the beach. I was curious and I wanted to know if he felt the same way as me. I really wanted him to but if he didn't I didn't want to know because then it would ruin our friendship and I really didn't want that to happen. So I pushed it to the back of my mind and before I knew it I was walking down the street, waving a Dylan over my shoulder as he sped off in the direction of his apartment.

I let out a sigh and turned back to my house. We were having neighbors over tonight but all I really wanted to do was go dancing with Anna, Lacey, Star, Ratchet, Dylan, and Nate.

I pushed through the front door, feeling exhausted as I climbed the stairs slowly. "MAX! HONEY! IS THAT YOU?!" I heard my mom yell and I rolled my eyes.

"No, mom, I'm a robber that just so happens to have a key to the house." I heard her muttering to herself and laughed to myself.

"GO CHANGE! PUT SOMETHING NICE ON! A DRESS!" I groaned a little, not wanting to dress up for total strangers but I knew that once my mom had something set in her mind you couldn't shake her. That's where I got my stubbornness from.

I dug through my closet looking for a dress that fit the occasion and not a clubbing one. But it seemed like those were the only ones I had. I let out a sigh of frustration, wanting to give up when I saw it. A crème colored dress with pink flowers decorating it. It had a small ribbon of the same cloth as a belt and seemed like the best thing I could find in my closet. After getting dressed I dug through all my shoes and found a pair of light pink flats with a cloth flower on the tips of it. I swiped on a thin line eyeliner and lip gloss. I left my hair down and curled it a little, adding more of a wave to my already wavy hair. Hey, I was bored and I didn't want to help my mom cook (I can't cook for shit), don't judge! When I finally couldn't do anything else without ruining something I pranced down the stairs, wanting this thing to be over already and it hadn't even began yet. I could already tell this was going to be a bad dinner.

* * *

A half an hour passed with me arguing about random stuff and watching Spongebob before the doorbell finally rang. "MAX! CAN YOU GET THAT?!" My dad yelled and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Mikey and batted my eyelashes pleadingly.

He gave me a look that said 'Kiss my ass' and I flipped him off before getting up to get the door, his obnoxious laughter following me. I opened the door only to see _him_, the most annoying stalker in the planet.

Nick.

Or Fang.

Or whatever the hell his name was.

He smirked at me—almost knowingly—and raised an eyebrow at me. You know what I've noticed? He hasn't really said anything to me other than accusing me of doing drugs, more or less. "You're my new neighbor?" I asked with a flat tone, obviously disappointed about this. His smirk widened and he openly checked me out. I rolled my eyes, _boys_. I snapped my fingers under his nose until I got his attention, "Stop being a perv, you stalker."

"Max," My mom said in a warning tone as she appeared by my side, "be nice," she whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, I get eye-raped by the stalker and _I'm _the one that gets in trouble, how nice.

"Whatever," I muttered, going back inside to sit by Mikey.

I heard my mom and his mom talking when suddenly a girl appeared in front of me. She wasn't my age but she was definitely in high school (she had that whole 'high school' aura), possibly a freshman. Then it clicked, she was the girl that's 'ripe for the picking'. I swear boys were the pigs fraternal twins. She grinned at down at me and I gave her a look, her smile faltered and I felt Mikey elbow me in the ribs. I glared at him but got the message. I turned back to the blonde girl and shrugged.

"Hey." Her smile brightened and I suddenly thought of Nudge. _She and Nudge would make great friends._

"I'm Angel!" she said in a chipper voice, taking the empty space next to me. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to a little above her knee with a pink ribbon for a belt. Below the belt was a floral pattern of blue, white, and pink with a white trim for the hem. She had pink colored flats with a bow at the tip. She had pretty hair that went down to her waist like mine only hers was pin-straight.

"Do you straighten your hair?" I blurted out without thinking. I was just curious, because I remember seeing a picture of Lacey once when she was a child. She had the same kind of hair but now it has a wave because of all the times she curled, braided, and put it into a ponytail. So I had to know how she kept it like this or if she straightened it.

She grinned at me sheepishly and I knew immediately that she did. "Well…"

"So you do?" I asked for confirmation and she nodded almost sadly. "I was just wondering because I have a friend who used to have straight hair like that and I was curious to see if you knew how but it's alright. It looks nice, by the way." She chuckled nervously and twirled a chunk of hair on her finger as we continued watching Spongebob.

"So how old are you?" Mikey asked her suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Err... Fifteen." She shifted uncomfortably and I whacked Mikey over Angel.

"Sorry about that, my brother here likes to know who he can and can't hit on, don't worry you've been saved from my brother's torturous ways." She grinned at me and I smirked back at her, unable to give her a real smile, they've been harder to give out lately.

Then suddenly her smile dropped and she looked around, "Where's Fang?"

"Fang?" Mikey choked out, barely containing his laughter. I didn't hit him this time, though because I totally agreed.

She smiled widely and nodded, "Yeah, I know right? What a stupid nickname, but every person's their own." She shrugged and I nodded a little, cracking a small smile.

She got up to go look for him and I shrugged, "Cool."

"What if he's upstairs?" Mikey asked curiously and my eyes widened thinking of the unfinished bottle of Jack Daniels hidden somewhere in my room.

I quickly got up and all but ran to the stairs, not bothering to tell Mikey what was up. I saw a confused looking Fang standing in the middle of the hallway. He turned to me and I gave him a look. "What are you doing up here?"

"Umm… you're mom said the bathroom was one of these doors…" I looked at him and then pointed to the one on his right. "Oh."

I turned around thinking that he had just stared at the doors and not looked into any of them when his voice rang out. "You know, you never took me as a drinker." I turned so fast I almost got whiplash. But he only sent me a smirk before locking himself in the bathroom. I glared at the door before storming down the stairs. I plopped down angrily by Mikey with my arms crossed, not bothering to answer any of his question, only one thought running through my brain: Fang is a snooping little fucker.

Please, excuse my French.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**~~Tattoed Wings~~**

**"They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right"**

**They Don't Know About Us- One Direction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Max's Pov_

I tossed my food around with my fork, resting my chin on palm. Angel and Mikey were talking—I was really worrying about them—and Fang and I were silent. He was eating, oh was he _eating_, and I was playing with my spaghetti. I had lost my appetite the minute he had found my bottle and threw it in my face, the jerk. All the parents were talking, smiling, and laughing, great, just _great_. Now I was actually going to have to spend time with the idiot out of school. _Great!_

I felt someone kick my leg and my head shot up to look for the culprit. My eyes immediately shot to Mikey but he was too absorbed in Angel, wait that came out wrong… Then I heard _him_ snicker and my glare shot to Fang. He smirked 'innocently' at me and my eyes narrowed before I turned back to my spaghetti, shoveling a spoonful into my mouth to stop myself from saying anything that would be frowned on by the 'rents.

I felt someone jab my ribs and I glared at him with a mouthful of food knowing that I probably looked ridiculous but I could care less. This boy just pisses me off. I swallowed and pushed my plate away from me towards Mikey. He turned towards me and I gave him a pleading look, he gave me suspicious look and I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. "Please," I mouthed and he gave me a heavy sigh before emptying the contents from my plate onto his. I beamed at him and took my plate to the kitchen.

I turned to go back to the kitchen but Fang suddenly appeared in front of me making screech. I glared at him once the shock left me. "What do you want?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips angrily. I immediately noticed the proximity of us but wasn't ready to back down, not yet.

His lip quirked up in a smirk (god, does the boy do anything _other_ than smirk?!) and nodded his head towards his empty plate. _And_ he's a mute. I shoved past him and slumped angrily in my seat. He presses all my buttons in the most annoying way. But what I hate the most is how much it's affecting me. I should be able to brush off his annoying ways, but I just… can't. It's impossible in the worst way.

Mikey gave me a look and I glared at him making him laugh before he turned back to Angel. I raised an eyebrow at them, _well they're awfully close…_ I let out a breath and rubbed my forehead. I don't want them to like each other, that would be… wrong, and weird. A twenty year old _does not_ date a freaking fifteen year old. It's like a rule.

"Weird huh?" I jumped and turned to glare at him but I guess I misjudged the space between us because when I turned our lips brushed just barely. I was shocked at this and let it show on my face as I jumped away from him. He gave me an odd look and I quickly turned, blushing a deep red. I mentally smacked myself for blushing and twiddled my thumbs until the end of dinner.

Fang left me alone for the rest of dinner and I would've been grateful had it been for a different reason, like I intimidated him too much for him to want to talk to me, or that he finally got the message that I didn't like him or even want to breathe his air. But, no, this reason was the worst. He had to stop because I accidentally kissed him. Technically it was his fault for being too close to me when he must've known that I was going to turn around, I mean what an idiot!

But my blush still hadn't ceded and I couldn't look at anyone even after he left.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

At school nothing happened until I was walking to my third period in which Fang was not in (thank god). Me being me I had walked slowly and took the long way knowing that that would avoid even less contact with Fang. You see, I wasn't avoiding him, I was simply giving myself time to think about why something so simple had affected me so much. But it was also what got me in this damned mess.

The late bell had just rung and I was still far from my class, _maybe I should just skip…_ Better a no-show than a tardy, I always say! I turned back around, ready to go back to my locker when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and dragged down the hall. "HEY!" I protested yanking at my arm when I suddenly met Fang's eye. _Of course_. I glared at him, "What the hell?!" I demanded, grinding my feet into the slippery tiles, trying to stop but he was stronger than me.

"Fang!" I shouted, hitting him and attempting to trip him but nothing worked, he was a man on a mission. I glared at the back of his head as he dragged me along, thinking that he was just dropping me off at me class. But then we passed it.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt your inner turmoil but my class is back there," I said pointing to the hall behind me.

He shook his head and suddenly I was being pushed against the lockers, "Wha-" I asked and suddenly he was kissing me. I stood there, frozen, my eyes wide. When my brain finally started working I pushed him away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted and he gave me a look like he was trying to decide something. I was breathing heavily, leaning against the lockers trying to gain some composure but I was failing. What the hell was that? He ignores me all day and suddenly he's kissing me?! Sure I ignored him too, but I didn't go and _throw myself_ at him!

"Nevermind," He said in a rushed tone and walked in the other direction. My stubbornness just _had _to kick in then. Why couldn't I have just let him go? I would've been free but no I _had_ to go call his name.

He turned and I gave him an angry look, "Why the hell'd you do that?!" I demanded, my tone not being as angry as I would've liked but I hoped he didn't notice. He ran a hand through his hair and looking disoriented.

"Well?"

He shrugged angrily, "I don't know!" I glared at him for a lack of words and ran fingers through my hair. Why was he so confusing? Why did he have to go and kiss me? We had such a simple hate-hate relationship and now he had to go and do this! Why did he have to go and complicate things? Somewhere, deep, deep (deep, deep, deep, _deep_) down I knew that I was partially to blame to. I didn't have to go about showing how much it affected me, I could've played off that brush/kiss as nothing and resumed hating him and all would've been right in the world. But I just had to go and ruin it.

I sputtered for a bit before I gave up and stormed away. Apparently that's not what he wanted because before I knew it my back was pressed against the nearest wall with his lips hovering just over mine. "I had to know," He said softly and I quirked an eyebrow at him, trying to control my emotions, what was wrong with me?

"Know what?" I scoffed, my voice coming out more breathy than I would've liked but still came out strong.

He stayed quiet and it unnerved me in the worst way. I hated having this close and being so silent. "I… don't… know," he spoke slowly, pressing his forehead against mine. I realized the position we were in and suddenly thought of Dylan, why? I don't know, but it made me want to kiss him all the while wanting to push him away and yell at him. _Dylan…why the hell do you remind me of Dylan?_ He was no Dylan but there was something about him that reminded me of him. I just didn't know what…

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away, hard. The only reason he budged was because he was shocked at my sudden movement. He fell flat on his ass, looking up at me shocked. I didn't waste time and before I knew it I was all but running down the hall.

"MAX! WAIT!" I heard him yell but I kept on going. I wasn't ready to face him yet, and I'm not sure I ever will be.

* * *

After school Angel and Fang came over, why, I'm not sure. All I know is that Angel wanted to invite me to something (she had already invited Nudge and Ella, they got along great) and Fang was supposed to walk her. But I saw the confused look on her face when he said it, it was obvious he was lying.

I shrugged, "What day?"

"Oh this Saturday," She said with an excited grin. As much as I wanted to say yes I couldn't, dancing with my friends seemed like so much more fun than spending a night gossiping about boys and dances and whatnot with two girls, one that I barely knew! Oh and I'd also have to deal with Fang being just a few rooms over.

"I'm sure she'd love to go!" Mikey said for me. I glared at him and cut off Angel.

"I can't, actually," I sent him a pointed look before turning back to her. "I have plans on Saturday." I could practically _feel_ Mikey's hard look on my head, but I ignored it.

"Really, now?" Mikey asked and I turned innocently to him.

"Yep!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"What are they?" I turned to Fang and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, what are they?" I sighed and gave them both annoyed looks.

"If you really must know, I'm studying with Noah," I said, knowing that Noah and his parents would cover for me if my own parents called. His parents pitied me for an odd reason, they told me that they thought that if they were really lax with me then I'd be better, whatever the hell that means.

"With Noah?" Mikey asked, discomfort obvious in his tone. I nodded at him flashing him an innocent smile.

"Yep, I don't like my math tutor and he's actually passing so I asked and he agreed. There a problem?" I batted my lashes innocently at him and he just glared at the wall.

"Nope." I knew that if it had to do with my grade he'd agree no matter what or who I would be studying with.

I turned back to Angel and smiled sadly at her, "Sorry, maybe next time." But I already knew that every time I would just say no. And I didn't want her to take it personally but my other friends had more fun and their fun was just more entertaining than Nudge and Ella's fun.

She frowned but nodded anyway, "It's okay, I get it, I suck at math, so I get it."

I smiled gratefully at her and patted myself on the back, I really should join the drama club.

I'd be the best.

* * *

That night, after eleven when I knew everyone was asleep I looked out my window and saw a smiling Dylan at the bottom. "Rapunzal, Rapunzel, hurry your ass up!" I laughed quietly and threw my heels at him. He caught them easily and grinned cheekily at him. I rolled my eyes and quickly slipped down the drainpipe. I landed easily and Dylan handed me my shoes. I took them gratefully and slipped them on.

"Well you look _ravishing_," He said in a mock British accent, making me laugh. I hit his arm and walked ahead of him, wanting to get to the car already, it was colder than I expected.

"Thanks but don't go all cannibal on me," I threw over my shoulder, hearing him laugh silently. I was dressed in a short white, lace dress that had a pale, pale pink slip with long sleeves made of lace. **(Forgot to say this on the others but pic on profile at the very, very bottom)** My heels were the same white/pink shade with a lace covering my foot. **(also on my profile)** My hair was just down but I straightened it this time.

I got to the car and beamed at Ratchet who was sitting in the front seat. "You clean up good, Ride," He said, his eyes running up and down my body. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"Not so bad yourself, perv." He grinned up at me and patted the seat next to him, "Come sit next to papa."

"You're a weirdo." But I listened to him, what can I say, I love sitting in the front. The others were sitting in the back, looking very cramped. Anna was on Nate's lap, Lacey was squished up against them along with Star on her right.

"Maxie, hon, you're gunna have to sit on Dylan dearests lap because there is no way in hell I'm going to allow him back here," Lacey said her voice starting off sweet but going to serious with each word. I laughed at her voice and got out of the car, letting Dylan go in first. I couldn't help but think about that time at the beach, wow this was going to be awka-awkward.

He grinned up at me and patted his lap, "Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas!"

"Go to hell," I said with a sweet grin before sitting back down on his lap. His arms encircled my waist from behind and he nuzzled my neck making me giggle a little before pushing him away only for him to go back at it again.

Idiot.

* * *

The music thumped through club, vibrating the ground as we danced. I was grinding against some random person, but at the moment I couldn't really care. His hands gripped my hips as we moved to the music. I threw my arms in the air, pressing back into him making him groan a little. Poor guy, going through all this trouble for something he wasn't going to get. He pulled my hair slightly to the side and traced kisses on my now exposed neck as we danced. I probably would've stopped it there but Lacey's bad influence was rubbing off on me and, well, I had one shot too many. Lacey was a known tease and had gotten many guys kicked out of the clubs for fighting over her, yes it was her favorite pass time.

I ground further into him, feeling his little friend press against my thigh. I hid my smile and danced some more. He turned me suddenly and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I knew that I should've stopped it there but I was having too much fun. And, _okayyy_, maybe I wanted to kiss someone and not think about it. I didn't want to have to worry about facing him later. He'd just be a familiar stranger. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair.

Suddenly he was being pulled away from me and an angry looking Dylan was in front of me. He grabbed my arm and began pulling me away from him. "Whoa, man, come on," The guy complained, standing up from where he had fallen. He gave Dylan an angry look, "I got her first."

Then Dylan said something that shocked me so much I kind of just stood there frozen for a moment. "She's my girlfriend," He hissed out angrily. The other guy gave me a look that I couldn't quite understand in my tipsy state but I'm sure it was uncertainty.

I stumbled slightly as Dylan pulled me away. I heard the other guy mutter something and before I knew it Dylan was no longer at my side and the guy I was just dancing with was on the floor, groaning, holding his hand over his bleeding (probably broken) nose.

"DYLAN!" I hissed, rushing forward to grab his forearm, forcing him to stop from attacking the guy.

The guy got up and muttered curses under his breath before turning and pushing through the crowd that was still dancing as if nothing had happened. I turned him around and he glared angrily, not necessarily at me, but through me, in a sense. It was like he couldn't see me.

I met his eye, "What the hell was that?" I slurred and scowled at my voice. Okay, I wasn't that drunk.

"He was being a bitch, Max, let it go." He tried to push past me but it only made me stumble which made him come back to make sure I was okay.

"Whatdaya mean?" I asked giggling at his face. I couldn't be that drunk… Oooh… his eyes are _sooooo_ blue…

"He called you a whore." And his hair is so _soooooft!_ Wait. _What!_

"Damn, I was that bad, huh?" He laughed breathily and ran a hand through his hair, nodding.

"Yep, _that_ bad."

I grinned up at him and patted his cheek. _I'm hungry… Maybe I'll make myself a sandwich later._ "I blame Lacey."

He nodded in agreement, "She's just as bad, worse even." _Who am I kidding? I can't cook, let alone make a sandwich._

"But she's fun." He rolled his eyes and suddenly he was closer. _Maybe I'll beg Ratchet to buy me a sandwich._

"Not _that_ fun," He whispered, his voice getting quieter. _No, there aren't any stores open now._

I grinned up at him, "She so is." _But there are drive-throughs._

He shook his head, his soft blonde hair landing in his bright blue eyes. "You haven't really met her then." I rolled my eyes. _Maybe a baconator…_

"What's there to know? She's got good drinking stamina; she's a tease but has definitely slept with an interesting amount of people, and she's an only child. Am I missing anything?" He grinned at me and placed his hands on my hips. _Yep, definitely a baconator. With extra bacon!_

"Nope, that's 'bout it," He said, his voice husky. I wrapped my arms around his neck. _Maybe I'll get a soda._

"See, she is fun." He laughed quietly and pressed his forehead against mine. _Yep, that sounds good._

"Whatever." Then his lips were pressed against mine and we were kissing. _Obviously._ I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. Then, _of course_, his phone rang. Now where have I seen this before? I heard him groan but he still pulled away.

"Damn, Max," He muttered making me chuckle a little. He pulled away reluctantly and answered his phone. He gave me a look of lust and longing before turning and going down the hall leading to the bathrooms.

I lightly pressed my fingers to my lips and bit my lip as realization hit me: kissing him reminded me of Fang.

I was screwed. And not in the good way.

* * *

**A/N: :D Idk but this chapter kind of made me smile. But then frown because I'm not sure who I want her to end up with. I think I have an idea... but I'm still unsure. Tell me who you'd prefer though I'm pretty sure I already know :) I'm a mind reader!**

**~Tattooed Wings~  
**

**"Tell me with your mind, body and spirit, I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British. Whether we're together or apart  
We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start"**

**Over Again- One Direction  
**

**I'm going through a phase! Plus the first line is funny :)  
**


End file.
